Ivan Sanderson
Ivan Terence Sanderson (30 de enero de 1911 - 19 de febrero de 1973) fue un etonólogo y escritor nacido en , . Sanderson fue notable por sus actividades en la criptozoología temprana, un concepto popularizado por Bernard Heuvelmans en la década de 1950. Sanderson está incluso acreditado por haber acuñado la palabra " " a fines de la década de 1940. Influido por Charles Fort, los intereses de Sanderson también se ampliaron a un fenómeno paranormal. En 1967, Sanderson fundó la Sociedad para la Investigación de lo Inexplicable (SITU). Información de fondo Ivan Sanderson se hizo famoso por haber afirmado haber visto un , una criatura que describió como "el abuelo de todos los murciélagos". Sanderson realizó varias expediciones a áreas tropicales, como un adolescente y un hombre joven, en los años veinte y treinta. Él ganó fama por su colección de animales, así como sus escritos populares sobre la naturaleza y los viajes. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Sanderson trabajó para la Inteligencia Naval británica, a cargo del contraespionaje contra los alemanes en el Caribe, luego para la Coordinación de Seguridad Británica, y finalmente terminó la guerra como agente de prensa en la ciudad de Nueva York. Sanderson finalmente hizo de Nueva York su hogar y se convirtió en un ciudadano naturalizado de los Estados Unidos. En la década de 1960, Sanderson vivió en el municipio de Knowlton en el noroeste de Nueva Jersey antes de mudarse a Manhattan. Murió en 1973. Paranormal Ivan Sanderson fue uno de los primeros seguidores de Charles Fort. Más tarde se hizo conocido por escritos sobre temas como la criptozoología, una palabra que Sanderson acuñó a principios de la década de 1940, con especial atención a la búsqueda de monstruos lacustres, serpientes marinas, Mokèlé-mbèmbé, pingüinos gigantes, Yeti y Sasquatch. Sanderson fundó la Fundación Ivan T. Sanderson en agosto de 1965 en su propiedad de Nueva Jersey, que se convirtió en la Sociedad para la Investigación de lo Inexplicable (SITU) en 1967. SITU era una organización sin fines de lucro que investigaba afirmaciones de fenómenos extraños ignorados por la ciencia general. . Ivan Sanderson trazó un mapa de doce áreas de la Tierra que se sabe que experimentan aberraciones electromagnéticas anormales (como se muestra en el siguiente mapa): , 24 de septiembre de 2009]] Escritos paranormales *''Things and More Things'' (essays), combined and reprinted by Adventures Unlimited Press, 2007, paperback, ISBN 1-931882-78-9 *''Abominable Snowmen: Legend Come to Life: The Story Of Sub-Humans On Five Continents From The Early Ice Age Until Today, , 2006, paperback, ISBN 1-931882-58-4. *''Invisible Residents: The Reality of Underwater UFOs, with , Adventures Unlimited Press, 2005, paperback, ISBN 1-931882-20-7. *''Investigating the Unexplained'' (essays) , 1972, hardback, ISBN 0-13-502229-0. *''More Things'' (essays), Pyramid Books, 1969, paperback. *''Uninvited Visitors: A Biologist Looks At UFOs'', , 1967, hardback. *''Things'' (essays), , 1967, paperback. Referencias Bibliografía *Clark, Jerome, Unexplained! 347 Strange Sightings, Incredible Occurrences, and Puzzling Physical Phenomena; Detroit, Visible Ink Press; 1993, ISBN 0-8103-9436-7 * Hall, Mark A., "The World of Ivan Sanderson," in Wonders 8''' (3): 67–85 (in annual compilation), Sept. 2003 * Hall, Mark A., "The Works of Ivan Terence Sanderson (1911–1973)," in Wonders '''8 (3): 86–90 (in annual compilation), Sept. 2003 *Story, Ronald, "Sanderson, Ivan Terence" pages 315-317 in The Encyclopedia of UFOs, Ronald Story, editor; Garden City: Doubleday & Company, Inc, 1980, ISBN 0-385-13677-3 Categoría:Paranormal Categoría:Los investigadores